Strawberry Sunrise
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Two young girls come together to share in one another's warmth and happiness. Whether right or wrong, they'll spend every moment they can with one another. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R! And remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.


The elder of the couple was never really sure which of them started these kisses. Or how a simple "let's practice. F- for boys, y'know?" had turned into this… these _moments_. How could she have let this happen?

The thoughts were instantly buried deep as another kiss set her lips alight with sensation. The younger girl was always so lively- so eager to please! Nights had grown more and more intense. A chaste peck on the cheek led into something more intimate than they'd ever shared with anyone else.

Small, smooth hands wound their way through the elder's long, curly mane, tugging on this lock and that lock as if she owned the larger girl. If elder admitted it to herself, the younger truly did _own_ her, mind, body and spirit.

Elder was stronger and larger than than her younger lover, sure. However she was exponentially more sensitive and receptive, melting under the soft coos and gentle nibbles the younger doled out with such unabridged enthusiasm. She couldn't help but shudder as her lover tugged away at the thin cloth separating them. Small, warm, soft hands traced their paths along invisible railways of pleasure, the larger girl holding onto the smaller's waist as her heart raced.

This night was _different_.

They'd kissed too passionately, their hands had wandered too freely. Tangled in hair and cloth and within one another. Elder was on top this time, but by no means did she dictate the engagement- she hardly ever did. She was just far too in love with this little woman who she'd known so long but felt as if she was still getting to know. She was discovering things about this girl she'd never imagined she'd be worthy of the chance to explore. Powerless, she could do nothing but kiss the lips of her other, eyes closed as small hands explored the chiseled canyons of her abs.

She shuddered as the hands explored lower, slowly, dangerously marking new territory where no one had gone before.

Elder knew it was wrong, but at the moment she could do nothing to keep her anxious hips from seeking the release those curious fingers might give. The younger girl watched her lover, eyes wide in anticipation. She knew the other girl well, better than anyone else she was certain. She'd need to take this _delicately… _Slowly she drummed her fingers against her elder's thigh waiting for any signal of doubt from her teammate.

Receptively, the muscular girl spread her toned thighs, out of some primal urge to _feel_ what her leader was still denying her. Slowly the younger girl ran her fingers down the thighs of her secret lover, feeling them slick with need.

"We shouldn't be _doing_ this," the elder whispered frustratedly.

"Then stop me!" Giddy with anticipation, two fingers delved within her oldest friend, stirring sensations the other had only felt alone. With excited kisses and bated breath they quashed any chance of disapprobation. Clothes were stripped, even as the tentative fingers grew bolder. Deeper and deeper they went, down until she thought she'd lost them in the slick warmth of the curly blonde.

Bare skin against bare skin, the elder bucked her hips against the friction. Moaning softly, back arched as she tried to adjust to the consuming sensation, she wrapped her arms around her lover. Two fingers plunging, her thumb playing with the other's sensitive love-bud, the youngest had talent for someone so innocent and pure. Normally so childish and naive, she was a new person, born into the world by the desire of the flame before her.

Free hand steadying elder's squirming hips, gripping tightly onto her butt, she felt every muscle of her friend's tighten as they brushed against her. She'd never seen her friend react this way. Always confident and proud- a powerhouse of explosive confidence, before her now was a shivering, whimpering ball of pent up desire. And _she_ had the power to make her that way. All in the palm of her hand?

She forced the girls muscled hips down, burying her fingers ever-deeper. She crooked her digits, making a beckoning motion. The pads of her fingers ran themselves against so much slick musculature. The elder was _burning_. Even here in the most humid of places, the fire of her being was lit with an intensity she'd never seen before.

And all too soon, the blonde could no longer hold back the tide of her pleasure. With a moan, muffled into the lips of the brunette, she came, release spilling over onto her lover's stomach.

With the shivers of afterglow, the older girl finally slid off her lover, onto the warm sheets below.

"Thanks… Ruby…"

"No problem, Yang!"


End file.
